kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle-Mecha T200
"Battle-Mecha online!" The Battle-Mecha T200 is a Level 4 Artillery Tower in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. The tower is basically a walking robot that drops bombs and shoots missiles. Description "A controllable towering unstoppable mobile artillery mecha! Also known as the 'big boy'." The Battle-Mecha T200 works more like a barracks than any other artillery tower: all of its uses come from the mech, not the building itself. The mech can be controlled via rally points like soldiers and mercenaries, but cannot be attacked, cannot block enemies and has no health. It uses a mortar as its primary cannon, which has a very fast rate of fire compared to other artillery, but has a much smaller range and a minimum range which prevents it from shooting at enemies directly under the mech. Compared to the other level 4 Artillery Tower, the DWAARP, the T200 possesses a much better DPS and can actually harm flying enemies with its missiles, but can only attack a few foes at any given point and requires some micromanagement to be used to its fullest potential. Abilities Waste Disposal "Down the garbage chute!" The mech lays down oil that will slow anyone passing through. * Level 1 (250 Gold): lasts 4''' seconds * Level 2 (200 Gold): lasts '''6 seconds * Level 3 (200 Gold): lasts 8''' seconds Wasp Missiles "Tag 'em and frag 'em!" A volley of long-range missiles that deal 20-80 damage each. *Level 1 (300 Gold): '''2 missiles *Level 2 (250 Gold): 4''' missiles Tactics Strengths '''Battle Mecha is designed to destroy clusters of enemies. Its fast fire rate allow the Mech to blow up weak enemies very quickly; however, it does not fare as well as DWAARP when it comes to dealing with floods, due to its limited range and low AOE of bombs. The key to utilize Battle Mecha to its fullest is to make use of its rally point, micromanaging the Mech to make up for its lack of range. It is important to note that the bombs of the Battle Mecha have a very small area-of-effect, barely enough to cover a trio of soldiers in idle position. This means that you must stack your men, soldiers, Reinforcements and hero, on top of each other, to allow the Mecha to fully unleash its wrath. However, this kind of positioning makes them more vulnerable to area damage from enemies like Gorillons and Saurian Brutes, so keep in mind to move your units away as these giants approach, and use your towers to destroy them before moving your units back to position. The damage done by Battle Mecha, while is not to be underestimated, still fall short compare to Mages and Archers, somewhat limiting its capability in directly killing foes. To counter this, it is best to stack two or more Mechs on one spot. The combined might would inevitably destroy any foe dare to enter the kill zone. Armor matters little, the Mechas burn armored and unarmored foes alike. When paired with the Totem of Weakness, got Wasp Missiles equipped on them, and with Shock and Awe, such Mecha choke point prove to be among the strongest of ground defense available in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. * Wasp Missiles works like an additional source of explosive to the Battle Mecha, dealing great amounts of extra damage to enemies to boost the kill efficiency of the Mech. Since there are only two tiers of upgrade to this skill, it is easy and advised to buy it once you have gather enough fund. The volleys from two or more Battle Mecha is enough to destroy almost any horde and most lone foes. ** The missiles have infinite range, but prioritize enemies closest to the Mech and only activate when enemies come close, just like any normal active skill. If the initial target of the missiles dies, they can home in to another, and keep switching targets until they can unleash their fatal booms on enemies - the damage packed in Wasp Missiles is never wasted once it has been launched, making this a very cost-efficient upgrade. * Waste Disposal give the Battle Mecha some degree of block power. When dealing with fast enemies, or hordes of semi-durable ones that the Mech cannot outright kill, this upgrade comes into handy, since they slow down the enemies to give the Mech and other towers more time to shoot. ** Zombies are the best targets - they are slow and numerous, taking full effect from Waste Disposal. The slow provided can be life-saving on full Moons, when the Zombies and Abominations accompany them gain a dangerous boost in speed. ** The Deep Devils in the Rising Tides mini-campaign are also potential targets for Waste Disposal, due to the fast movement speed of Greenfins and Deviltides, this skill can ease out a lot of pressure on your choke point. * The Battle-Mecha T200 cannot be disabled by the Black Dragon and Blacksurges, since they can only affect the launch pad, not the mech itself - it won't be able to be upgraded or moved via rally points, but is otherwise unaffected. Weaknesses *Battle Mecha has a short range, requiring micromanagement to achieve full potential. *Waste Disposal can be ineffective at times, targeting only a limited number of foes. *Battle Mecha does not kill giants quickly - use other, more damaging towers or your hero to do the job. Related Achievements MECHWARRIOR Build 3 mechas on any one stage. OPTIMUS PRIME Have your Mechas defeat 500 enemies. Quotes *''Battle-Mecha online!'' *''Tag 'em and frag 'em!'' *''Leaking lubricant.'' *''Tarrrrrrget acquired!'' Trivia * The 'T-200' in the tower's name might be a reference to the ''Terminator'' franchise, where there's a series of robots all with 'T-' at the start of their names. Gallery TowerSkill_Mecha_1.PNG|Waste Disposal TowerSkill_Mecha_2.PNG|Wasp Missiles Category:Artillery Towers Category:Towers